Never Too Late:HIATUS
by ExistentDreams
Summary: Kathryn Moore comes back in to Johnny's life unexpected. The reason why Claudia wants Johnny and Lulu to split apart. Another reason Kathryn is actually the half-sister of Jason Morgan. What will Kathryn get herself into? Johnny/Lulu/OC
1. Intro

Never Too Late

Her high heels clicked against the wood of the pier underneath her. She dragged her Louis Vuittion luggage along with her. 'Stupid Claudia.' Where were her goons or whatever. The girls brown hair flew in all different directions as the night breeze flew through. The girl I am talking about well her name is Kathryn Moore. And her last name was going to be Zacharra. You are probably wondering how, and well that's her story to tell. Kathryn sat down on the bench and checked the time on her phone. 10:48. She sighed and looked at the boats in the harbor. Maybe this was a bad idea. By not, Johnny was probably in love with another woman. Someone who wasn't Kathryn. And that scared her. She fell in love with the boy who stole her heart. Cheesy I know but it was true. Kathryn couldn't believe that was almost five years ago. Now she was seeing his name in the paper. Definitely not for good things though. The sound of Claudia's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Well, if it isn't my brothers ex-fiancée." She smiles towards the young girl.

"Well, if it isn't the woman who apparently needs my help with something, but decided that she would try to be funny and crack jokes at the girl who was going to help her. Tragic." She stood to hug Claudia. Claudia looked at the girl up and down. In Claudia's opinon the girl had changed a lot.

"So Claudia, what do you need my help with." Claudia got the two men she brought with her to take Kat's luggage.

"Let's talk in the car."

**A/N: That was just kinda the introduction. I also decided to delete my two Liason stories. I couldn't seem to find the time to finish writing it. This story is going to be Johnny/OC. I hope that you will like it. Leave criticism please.**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 1

Never Too Late

_"Let's talk in the car."_ Claudia and Kathryn got into the limo. Kathryn looked at the woman and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me or should I book another flight home now." Kat hated it when she was out of the loop.

"You're still in love with Johnny correct?" Kathryn gulped but just nodded her head at Claudia. She continued.

"John has seemed to infatuate himself with a girl. It is affecting the business as we speak." She smiles to herself.

"You understand this business more that she does. I happen to know that Johnny still cares deeply about you. Break them up. But, why do I have a feeling that you are going to say no?" She looked at Kathryn with a smirk.

"I know nothing about the girl. Why would I want them to split apart?" Kathryn must admit though, it hurt to know that Johnny found someone else. She herself had tried to date other men, but non one the compared to him. Before Claudia could answer the limo came to a halt.

"We're here!" Claudia was excited. John was going to be out of breath when he would see Kathryn. He would forget all about that Lulu Spencer.

"Where exactly is her?" Kathryn got out of the limo and her jaw dropped. She looked at Claudia while the men were taking her bags inside the mansion.

"Are you insane? You have completely lost your mind." Kathryn tried to tun the other way but Claudia caught her.

"Relax, Johnny will be glad to see you again after all these years." Claudia walked her through the wooden doors with Johnny would be. And there he was.

**A/N: Lulu will be introduced to Kathryn in the next chapter. Also Johnny gets to see Kat again after five years. Read&Review.**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 2

Never Too Late

_There he was searching through a stack of papers_. His brown was pushed together in concentration and confusion. Claudia had moved the frozen Kathryn in front of her.

"Good Claudia you are back. Do you happen to know where the statements are for the European bank accounts are located?" He looked up and expected Claudia to be in front of him but he got a surprise. He placed the papers he had in his hand down and stared at the girl in front of him. All he could do was look at her. When he last saw her five years ago she was beautiful, but now she was stunning. He gawked at her. They both were at a lost for words until Claudia spoke up.

"I'll think that I will leave you two alone." With that she walked out of the room. They both watched as she walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Now exactly what she wanted him to say but it was good enough.

"I was in Italy and I happened to run into Claudia and she told me that she was coming here to Port Charles. She asked me to come here with her but I turned her down. When I was done with my internship, I decided to take up her offer. And here I am. I've missed you." Kathryn immediately looked down.

"I've missed you too. Come here." Kat walked forward and into his arms. They held each other tightly. All the old feeling started to come up again. She smiled brightly at him when they came out of the embrace. He grabbed her hands and sat her down.

"What were you interning for?" He was suddenly interested in what Kathryn had did when she left him.

"You are going to laugh but I was a fashion intern for a designer." Kat was right Johnny laughed.

"Fashion? What happened to the girl who would wear the baggy pants and oversized t-shirts with some Converses to match?" Their hands were still in each others, they weren't even thinking about how close they were each other.

"Well, that girl has become a young woman who wants to know who this girl named Lulu is." She smiled at and watched as he stood up and walked over to the desk.

"Do you really want to talk about this?" Even though Johnny loved Lulu he didn't want to talk about her to Kathryn, Before he got with Lulu he confessed to Claudia that a part of him would always be in love with Kathryn. Now seeing her again brought up all the old feelings and he was worried.

Kathryn walked in front of the desk. She really didn't care to know about Lulu. What she wanted to know if she was treating him right.

"I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I guess my curiosity got the best of me. I apologize." Kathryn smoothed out of her shirt.

"Kat, you didn't offend me. I know you want the best for me, and I appreciate that. Especially when is is coming from you."

Johnny put his arms around her waist while Kathryn put hers around his neck. "I've missed your company. I'm glad that you are here right now." Kat smiled. A knock on the door brought them out of their embrace.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. If you are a Lulu fan she comes in at the next chapter. **

**-Nicole**


	4. Chapter 3

Never Too Late

_A knock on the door brought them out of their embrace. _Kathryn's arms fell from around his neck, but it took awhile for Johnny's arms to come from her waist. A womans voice rung out from behind the door. This made Johnny untangle himself quickly and he stalked over to the door opening it. A blonde appeared and smiles brightly at Johnny and kissed him hard on the lips. She walked passed him and stopped when she saw Kathryn standing there.

"Johnny, who is this?" Johnny walked in between the two women. If Lulu said something wrong Kathryn would attack her in a heartbeat no matter what.

"Lulu, this is Kathryn. She's an old friend who Claudia invited to visit." Lulu rolled her eyes at the mention of Claudia. Johnny on the other hand was pleased with his answer. What was he supposed to say. 'Oh, well this is my ex-fiancée, who I possible could still be in love with.'

Lulu nodded her head. "I'm Lulu, but you should probably know that by now. If you don't mind me asking who gave you that ring that's on your necklace."

Automatically Kathryn's hand flew up to the piece of jewelry. Johnny gave her the ring when he proposed to her. It was a beautiful ring. A yellow diamond ring with white diamonds surrounding it. Johnny's attention towards the ring made Kat slightly uncomfortable.

"Um, this actually came from my mother. She gave it to me before she died." That was a good enough lie in her opinion. Kathryn continued before Lulu could respond.

"I think that I will go and see what Claudia is up to. It was nice meeting you Lulu." And with that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She placed her back against the door and sighed. Johnny sat on the couch and Lulu sat down on his lap.

"How long have you known Kathryn?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pecked her on the lips before answering.

"Ever since my mother died. Her family came over to give their condolences. We've been friends ever since that night." Of course he wasn't going to tell her the whole the story. He couldn't tell her everything like he could to Kathryn. The thought of her still wearing his engagement ring clouded his thoughts so that he couldn't even hear Lulu ask him a question.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lulu was worried about Johnny.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about the European bank account." That wasn't completely true, but Lulu didn't.

"Maybe I should let you work then. I guess I'll see you later." Lulu kissed him goodbye and left the room. Johnny rested his head against the couch. It had been an eventful day for him and he was tired. But, he needed to talk to Kathryn about the ring. All he needed to do find her. And he had a feeling that she had left the mansion.

**A/N: In my story, the mansion doesn't burn until later in the story. Kathryn's going to get drunk in the next chapter. FUN!**

**-Nicole**


	5. Authors Note

**A/N: Sorry that it is taking me soo long to update. I'm having trouble typing Chapter 4. I should have it up by tomorrow or later tonight.  
-Nicole**


End file.
